vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viewtiful Joe (Character)
Summary An excitable and childish film nerd, Joe and his girlfriend Silvia were about to watch the newest film produced by Captain Blue, Joe's idol when the antagonist of the film suddenly breaks the fourth wall and abducts Silvia, pulling her into the film while Captain Blue does the same to Joe. Joe is then entrusted by Blue with a V-Watch, allowing the film buff to finally become what he always wanted to be, a real-life Henshin Hero! Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly 3-A Name: Joe Black, Viewtiful Joe Origin: Viewtiful Joe Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Henshin Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Capable Marksman, Time Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Camera Control and Film Manipulation (can freely manipulate the camera and the way the film rolls for a variety of effects, can freely enter and exit films as he chooses), Capable Mecha Pilot Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level (Defeated Jet Black, who easily defeated King Blue and absorbed his power. Blue created all of Movieland, which is the realm composed of all the different movies he directed and performed in his lifetime, including countless stars and deep space. At the time of his defeat, Black was empowered by all seven Rainbow Oscars as well as the Black Film, making him even stronger than Blue) Speed: Massively FTL (Reacted to Jet Black's attempts to toss Saturn's rings from the Asteroid Belt), can speed up time around himself to further increase his speed Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level (Survived his battles with King Blue and Jet Black) Stamina: High, rarely shown tiring and is able to fight entire gauntlets of foes before tanking on powerful beings like King Blue. Range: Normal human melee, several dozen meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His V-Watch (which allows him to transform at the start of a fight), his Voomerang (his head crest that can be thrown as a projectile with homing capabilities), his giant mecha Six Machine which he can summon at any time Intelligence: Joe is a movie and comics aficionado who has a nearly encyclopedic knowledge of films and shows new and old. Having watched tokusatsu films since he was a child, he is an expert martial artist and a capable marksman with his Voomerangs and the cannon of the Six Machine. Weaknesses: Joe is rather excitable and can be distracted at times, His Time Manipulation abilities run on VFX power so if he can't pull off enough stylish moves he'll eventually be unable to use them. He can't slow down and accelerate time simultaneously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slow:' Joe can slow down time around him, increasing the powers of his blows and making it easier for him to dodge attacks. The fact that his opponents are slowed down also makes it easier to chain long, stylish combos which allow him to keep up the offensive. *'Mach Speed:' The inverse of Slow, Mach Speed drastically speeds up time around Joe, allowing him to move at blazing speeds relative to his opponents such that the air around him catches on fire, which he then uses to blitz all foes around him in an instant with a series of fiery punches and kicks so fast that he appears to be in multiple places at once. *'Zoom-In:' Causes the camera to zoom in on him, placing him in the spotlight. This bolsters the powers of his attacks, grants him access to even more stylish and powerful combos, and temporarily paralyzes foes in range. However, this is a double-edged sword, as Joe will take increased damage due to the entirety of the spotlight being focused on him. This ability can also be used in conjunction with Slow or Mach Speed for even more damage at the cost of additional VFX Power. *'Desperado:' One of his Hyper Combos in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he summons the Six Machine's cannon to fire off a powerful energy blast against his opponent. *'Viewtiful God Hand:' Another one of his Hyper Combos. Joe activates Slow before charging his hands with energy, jabbing them into the opponent and scrambling them from the inside out before ripping his hands out forcefully, slowing down his target even after the effects of Slow have worn off. *'V-Dodge:' Joe poses like the heroes in tokusatsu films, rendering him briefly invulnerable by causing all conventional attacks, melee or projectile, to simply fly past him. However, this doesn't work against grappling attacks. *'Red-Hot Kick:' One of his signature attacks, Joe performs a flying kick in midair while shrouded in flames. *'Groovy Uppercut:' Joe performs a rising uppercut similar in appearance and performance to the infamous Shoryuken from the Street Fighter series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hit (Dragon Ball) Hit's Profile (Both were 3-A versions, and speed was equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Both were 3-A, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Mecha Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Homing Attack Users